Diary of a Wimpy Turtle and his brothers
by AATC and TMNT rocks
Summary: Master Splinter got them all diaries for Leo's birthday...the turtles write down their daily lives on it. the story is better than it sounds 1st chap is bad but other ones will be better
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I'm supposed to be updating Ninja Turtles Story but I just had an idea and I'll most likely forget it if I don't type this down. I won't continue this story or my other one unless you read and review, and remember, you review my stories and I'll review any story of yours that you want me to.**

Diary of a Wimpy Turtle (and his brothers)

Chapter One-Don's point of view

Journal Entry 1...January 2, 2011

Okay, I know the front page cover says Diary on top, but it's not a diary. It's a journal. Splinter gave all of us one yesterday and told us to write our thoughts and things like that. Raph and Mikey weren't too pleased about having to write in a journal everyday; they had better things to do and so did I. Leo couldn't care less, he liked writing better than all of us. So here it goes, I'm going to write in this dumb journal even though I'm fifteen and a male turtle. I'm not going to use big words in this thing because it will waste valuable time when I can be working on an experiment. Actually, I changed my mind. I already used up almost a whole page writing this junk, I think I'll write some more tomorrow. Bye journal.

Mikey's point of view

Jan. 2nd

I hate the fact that this front cover says Diary. I kind of wish Master Splinter didn't give us these even though yesterday was Leo's birthday. I guess he wanted to give all of us something so that we wouldn't be too bored. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, at least I know how to write. Raph can't even spell his full name I bet. He's so stupid, the only thing he knows how to do is fight and have his little temper tantrums and beat me up. Screw Raph. I'm tired of writing now, I thing I'm going to write some more tomorrow. point of view

Jan. 2

I cant believe Master Splinter gave us these books with the title Diary and expects us to right in them! i hate righting i bet some of these words our spelled wrong and Im using improper grammer. Like Mikey says, im only good at fighting and beating him up. I don't even know how to say the real word for DNA. Im only going to write occasionally, and Im going to stop righting now so that I can beat up my punching bag. 's point of view

January 6, 2011

I am very pleased that Sensei gave us these books to write our thoughts in, although I do not think the others are. I will use proper terminology in this book, I think it is strange to write like people text. Right now, I feel like having some tea now though. I will be back tomorrow to write some more. Good-bye Diary.**Raph could really use some help with his spelling skills, and Leo should really not use sentences like that. I put the journal entries in order from my favorite turtle to my least favorite. Sorry Leonardo fans. Don and Mikey are my two favorite. The next chapter will be much longer, trust me. And the main focus of this story will be on Don since he's my favorite; that's why it's called Diary of a Wimpy Turtle. In fact, the whole entire next chapter will be Don, then the next Mikey, and the one after that Raph, finally Leo will have the 5th**** chapter, and the order will stay like that for the whole time. Raph's entry's might not be that long though…and neither will Mikey's. They're much too busy to be doing things like writing long chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter already! Thank you for reviewing AlyCat3! Well, here's chapter 2. Read and review please.**

Journal Entry #2

January 3

Today was hectic. I had stayed up until 4:00 in the morning working on some experiment, and just as I drifted off to sleep, Leonardo stepped into my room and told me it was time for morning practice.

"Ten more minutes Leo," I had pleaded.

"If you didn't get enough sleep that wasn't my fault, we're doing morning practice whether you feel like it or not." Leo had said sternly. Sometimes he really bugs me with his little ranting about getting enough sleep. We went downstairs where the others had been waiting for us.

"What took ya so long?" asked Raph. Then he noticed the dark circles under my eyes. "Always stayin' up late workin' on your experiments, I can't see how you like that stuff; it always bores me to death."

"Yeah, I agree." Said Mikey. I ignored them and we started our practicing. When practice was finally over, I decided to have some caffeine to help me wake up. I walked to the kitchen and looked at my choices. Soda, energy drinks, tea, and coffee. I decided to let Mikey have the soda. Energy drinks belong to Raph. Tea is Master Splinter's and Leo's. I made myself some coffee and took a sip. Leo walked into the room and glared at me. I don't think he appreciates the fact that I'm addicted to caffeine products, mostly coffee.

"You know, I saw on the news that this man died because he drank too much coffee." Leo said.

"I think he already had heart problems." I argued.

"No the news reporter says he didn't have any heart problems." Leo argued back. I drank the rest of my coffee and went up to my lab. I didn't want to hear anymore of what Leo had to say. I started working on the project I had started last night when Mikey decided to step in. He was holding a broken Wii system.

"Let me guess, you and Raph were fighting near the game system and you 'accidentally' knocked it down and it shattered and you want me to fix it." I said, glaring at Mikey accusingly.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened, how'd you guess?" Mikey asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I sighed as he gave me the system. "Fix it by noon, April bought me this incredible game yesterday just before she left and I can't wait to try it." He went on and on about the game but I tuned him out while I fixed it. Finally, two hours later while he was still blabbing his mouth I gave it to him. "Thanks bro." I nodded as he left the room to go play his dumb game. He had made me feel bad when he had mentioned April; she had left yesterday with Casey to go on a date with him someplace in Europe. I can't believe they chose someplace as far as Europe though! Why can't they be like normal people and just go to a lake, or a movie theater, or even a restaurant? I didn't recall where she said she was going in Europe though, but I think she said France because it was 'romantic' there. Either that or Greece. Or Italy. I can't remember. After I spent about five hours working on my experiment I went to go see what the others were doing so I could join them. Leo was meditating. Boring! Mikey was playing a game. Nah. Raph was watching some cop show. I think it was CSI or Law and Order. Now that's awesome. I could see them analyzing their tests and searching the victim's dead and now naked body to see if there was any clues on her. Then I saw them interrogating the guilty party to see which person did it. Mikey then said behind me, "CSI is boring. Can't we watch something simpler like Scooby Doo?"

"Mikey, Scooby Doo is for ages 7 and under. This is what _adults_ watch." I whispered harshly. He gave me a weird look. "I thought you was playing your new game." I said, getting off the subject.

"I already beat the game. It's called 'Guilty Party' and it's really easy. I told you I could beat it in four hours, weren't you listening?" Mikey asked, even though he knew I wasn't listening when he was talking about his game earlier.

"Hey, can you two be quiet; I'm tryin' to watch TV here." Raph growled. Mikey decided to go and beat another game, and I went back upstairs to my lab to work on my experiment once more. Five more hours later I heard Raph come in. He held his journal in his hand.

"How do you spell responsibility?" he asked, not looking in my direction. I knew he was embarrassed. I felt sorry that he couldn't go to Leo or Mikey because they would snicker and never let him live it off, so I told him. "Can you just look in my journal and tell me what mistakes I'm making?" he asked, obviously even more embarrassed; his cheeks were turning as red as his bandana. I looked it over.

"Well, you need to use an apostrophe in between the word don't, I'm, didn't and other words like that. You should work on your spelling skills as well. Writing is spelling w-r-i-t-i-n-g, not r-i-g-h-t-i-n-g. Other than that, you're doing pretty well." I saw him blushing. "You should read more; it'll help you spell better and use better grammar. There's a run on sentence in here, and you spelled grammar wrong. Grammar doesn't have an e." Raph turned even redder. I felt sorry for him even more. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone else." He looked relieved.

"Ya promise?" he asked.

"Yeah, I promise. Now get out of here before I change my mind." I answered, grinning. He ran out of lab as fast as he could, grinning at me just before he left. I think he's really emotional but he just doesn't like showing it. At eleven fifty five the caffeine started wearing off. I went into the kitchen to drink some of Mikey's soda; he owed me big time, but Leo blocked me as I reached for the fridge handle.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. He knew what I was doing, but still he waited patiently for me to answer.

"Just getting a midnight snack and a drink." I said. It had occurred to me that I hadn't eaten at all that day. I'd only had a coffee, and I was starving.

"You know Don; you really shouldn't eat at midnight. You should have eaten breakfast, lunch, and dinner like the rest of us. Having a day's worth of food right now could give you a stomach ache." Leo said, glaring at me. I was getting aggravated.

"Don't you think I know that Leo? I was just going to have a little snack. You know, two sandwiches and a can of coke." I said a little harshly. Leo looked surprised.

"Hmph. Well, you had better not eat more than that." Leo warned. He stood there while I made my snack and ate it. Finally I got tired of him glaring suspiciously at me.

"I don't need a babysitter Leo." I said, swallowing my last piece of sandwich.

"I know, I just want to make sure you get some sleep tonight." Leo said. I grew even more aggravated. When I finished my snack, I went upstairs to my room and pretended to fall asleep, but I didn't fool Leo, he could tell when somebody was asleep or not. He actually pulled a blanket out of my closet and slept in the doorway to make sure I didn't get out the room. I got very upset. If I got up out of bed, he would surely hear my footsteps. I really wanted to work on my experiment. After half an hour of fretting, I went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

Journal Entry#3

January 4.

I woke up this morning with a terrible headache. I looked at the digital clock that sat on my bed right next to me. It read 11:00am. That's weird; usually Leo would wake me up at 6 to do practice. I sat up and saw that he wasn't in my doorway anymore. I knew something was going on. I staggered downstairs, on account that my head hurt like shell. I heard whispering, but when they saw me they stopped.

"Hey Donnie, what's up?" Mikey asked, looking guilty about something. I ignored him and went to go look for my coffee. I opened the cabinets and saw nothing but Leo's tea. I looked in the refrigerator. Not even any soda or energy drinks. I started getting agitated. I knew I was getting a headache because of my caffeine withdrawal. I usually had coffee right after practice, which was 9, so my body was used to having it at that time or earlier. Then I knew what was going on; my brothers were trying to get me off of my caffeine addiction. I ran into the main room where they were. Mikey winced, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Where the shell is my coffee?" I yelled, making it clear I was upset. No I wasn't upset, I was furious.

"We got rid of it," Said Raph as if it were no big deal.

"Are you freakin' insane?" I yelled. Then I yelled out some words that I choose not to write down, for the simple fact that they weren't very nice words. Everyone's eyes had widened at the fact that I, Donatello, the pacifist, the smart, intelligent, usually quiet one, was cursing his lips off. Finally Splinter showed up. He had heard my yelling and cursing and then decided to put it to an end.

"No more computer, experiments, or electronics for a month Donatello. Now go upstairs and stay there for the rest of your punishment time. Food will be brought up to you, but no caffeine products." Splinter had said harshly. I softened up a bit after that and turned around and ran to my room before anybody could see me cry. Now here I am, in my room, writing while crying my heart out. I think I'll write some more tomorrow.

Journal Entry#4

Jan. 5

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach today. I also had a severe migraine, and my body hurt too much to sit up. I think my body is still getting used to not having any caffeine. I was also freezing even though I had a thick blanket covering me, and I was sweating. I covered my face with the blanket to keep warmer. Leo came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Don, Splinter wants you to come downstairs to practice. He says you can only get out your room for that particular reason." Leo said. I moaned.

"I don't want to get up, it's too cold." I complained. Leo thought I was just making up excuses.

"Listen Don, I know you're mad at us still but that doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day." He said angrily. His voice only made my headache worse.

"Go away." I grumbled. Leo got upset and pulled the cover off of me.

"Get up." He ordered.

"No." I said. Then he noticed I was shivering and covered in sweat at the same time and softened up a bit.

"Don, are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking worried now.

"Yes, I was cold, so I put the blanket on and I got hot and sweaty, and now I'm getting cold again because you took my covers away." I lied.

"The temperature is 72 degrees right now, you shouldn't be cold." He reached over and felt my forehead and gasped. "You're running a fever Don!"

"I'm fine Leo, I said I was just hot." I lied again. I hated having Leo fuss over me. Then to prove my point, I got out of bed, but to my dismay, my legs couldn't hold me up. I collapsed on the floor. I struggled but finally managed to get back on my bed. My headache got even worse. Leo saw my face was twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry Don, I really am." Leo said, avoiding eye contact with me. "I didn't know you weren't feeling well, but if you had said something then…"

"I'm fine Leo, my body just isn't used to this sudden caffeine withdrawal." I explained. Leo ignored me and got out a thermometer that I kept in my bag. He ordered me to open my mouth. I protested at first, but he finally won the fight. When it was done and he took it out of my mouth, he gasped again.

"It says 103.5 degrees. You should lie in bed." He said. I groaned. "Does anything hurt?" he asked me. I wondered if I should tell the truth, but if I did that would make him even more worried.

"Nope, I said I feel fine. I just feel hot and cold at the same time, and I guess my legs aren't working properly. Other than that, I'm fine." I lied yet again. All of a sudden my mouth started getting that weird feeling when you get when you're about to throw up. Before I could say anything, I threw up. Luckily, Leo dodged out of the way. When I was done, he said, "I don't think you're telling me the truth," giving me a hurt look that said 'I can't believe you've been lying to me.'

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. My stomach hurts, and I have a terrible migraine. In fact, I think my whole body hurts." I winced at the stare he gave me.

"You think?" he asked, looking suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, to be more precise, my throat, stomach, head, and eyes hurt. Is that a better explanation?" I said, trying to hide my aggravation. I didn't do a very good job.

"Whoa chill, I was just asking a question. Does it hurt when you talk?" Leo asked.

"Well, n-" I got cut off by a stare that said 'don't lie to me.' "A little." He was about to fuss a little more when the others got impatient and went upstairs to see what was going on. Thankfully, Leo had locked my door earlier when he came in so nobody would hear us arguing.

"Don, Leo, what's taking you so long?" Mikey whined.

"Any why'd ya lock the door?" Raph complained, pounding his fist against the door. I pleaded for Leo not to tell them, but he cleaned up my 'mess' and opened the door.

"Don's not feeling too good, so let's let him get some rest." Leo said, pushing them out the door. Finally peace and quiet. Later I threw up again, but this time in my trash can that Leo had placed near me. Sensei came in a few hours later and told me to get some rest. I nodded and soon fell asleep.

**I'm going to write what else happens that day later, but right now my computer time is up. I now people are reading this so everyone needs to review, whether you like the story or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you readers don't get confused, but I'm going to pretend Mikey didn't write for a few days. Right now it's on the same day as the day that Don got sick. If this is too confusing, send me a review and tell me.**

Journal Entry 2

I'm too lazy to write down the date today…I feel so bad for Donny. He can barely stand up without anyone's help, and I think he isn't enjoying all the extra attention. Whenever I'm sick, I love all the extra attention I get no matter how bad I feel. I decided to stay with Don so I could get whatever he had. I walked into his room and he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling as if it were amazing.

"Hey Don, how ya feelin'?" I asked.

"Kind of hot and a little dizzy." Don said, still staring at the ceiling. I looked up too to see if anything cool was up there but I saw nothing except the ceiling.

"Watcha starin' at?" I asked. Don blushed, sat up, and looked at me.

"I have nothing better to do, so I was daydreaming about leaving the lair for a while and getting some fresh air, but since I'm in this condition…well, I guess you know the rest." I nodded in agreement. We both knew Leo was a lot overprotective, and that Don wasn't going to go anywhere until Leo was 100% sure Don was perfectly healthy. I saw how miserable Don looked, so I sneaked him a cup of coffee, and thankfully nobody noticed. He drank it as if were the best tasting thing ever made. In my opinion, coffee is gross. It smells gross, looks gross, and especially tastes gross. I can't see how he likes that stuff. Don doesn't see how I could like peanut butter and jelly pizza with garlic stuffed in the crust. He thinks it has too much flavor. I guess we all have strange likes and dislikes. When he was done, I sneaked it back downstairs and washed it so nobody would notice. Then, I went back upstairs to check on Donny again to see if he needed anything.

"Hey bro, do you need anything?" I asked.

"All I need is to know what caused me to get this sick…" Don said. He paused for a second, then spoke again. "Who cooked the meals yesterday?"

"Well, I cooked breakfast and made Leo take them up to you, then a few hours later I cooked lunch and I brought them out to you, then at dinner I was busy sleeping, so Raph made you dinner since he didn't think you'd appreciate it if Leo did. I think it was Ramen noodle soup and a sandwich, since that's the only thing he knows how to cook…" I said. Don thought about what I had just said and then his eyes opened wide.

"Mikey, I think Raph gave me food poisoning." Don said.

"Come on Don, now you're hallucinating. What makes you think that Raph-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Have you EVER seen Raph wash his hands?" Don asked. Suddenly I realized that I've NEVER actually seen Raph wash his hands before.

"You're right, Raph did poison you, want me to get him over here?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm just glad I know now, thanks." Don said, then he rolled over and fell asleep immediately. I plotted some serious revenge in my head. Suddenly, Leo came in and tapped my shoulder, making me jump eight feet in the air.

"You could have given me a heart attack, why'd you do that for?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I want to watch Don for a while, you go ahead and do what you want to." Leo said.

"Will do bro, later!" I said before rushing off to play some video games. Four hours later, at around six, I got bored of my games so I decided to take a long nap. Two hours later I went upstairs to check up and Don to make sure everything was okay. I poked my head in his room and saw Leo sitting next to Don's bed, and his eyes were halfway closed. Then I saw Leo close his eyes for three seconds, then his head would fall down, which would wake him up again, then his eyes would shut on its own again, and the process kept on going on.

"Hey Leo, why don't you take a rest and I watch Don for a while? I took a nap already so I'm not tired…" Leo's eyes snapped all the way open. I could see he wanted to say yes, but instead he said no.

"Nah, it's okay, I want to make sure Don's okay." Leo said.

"Oh, I see, you don't think I can take care of my own brother." I said."I didn't say that…"

"You're thinking it I bet." I kept on interrogating Leo for a little while, then he gave up and said both me and him and watch Don. Thirty minutes later though, he fell asleep on the floor. Raph peeked his head inside and saw Leo.

"Didn't wanna go to bed so he eventually fell asleep on his own?" Raph asked.

"Yep." I answered. Raph nodded, picked Leo up and put his bed. Then Raph came back to the room.

"How's Don doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good, he doesn't have a fever anymore, but he still is very weak and can't get up by himself without any help." I explained. Raph nodded.

"Have you ever noticed that Don is the only one that gets sick around here?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." I said. We both watched Don for a while, but then I got tired again and went back to bed, and Raph did the same. Hopefully Don would be okay for the rest of the night.

Journal Entry 3

Jan. 14

So happy that Don's finally healthy again, he has a list of things to fix. The toilet is clogged, the toaster isn't working, the microwave blew up, the bathtub has a nest of roaches in it, the Battle Shell won't start, our Shell Cells aren't cooperating they way they should be, and the whole place is a wreck. Usually Leo cleans everything up since he's a perfectionist and can't stand to see things messed up or dirty or out of order, but sadly, he has a nasty cold and feels too lazy to do anything. He first got it two days ago, and right now he is driving me nuts.

"Mikey, cad you please…_ACHOO!_…fix that couch please? It's bugging be seeing it bessed up. All the cushiods are in the wrog order…_ACHOO!_…ad the _COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_ chips you ate yesterday are all over it…" Leo said.

"Leo, do you want a tissue?" Don asked. Leo nodded his head. Don gave him a box and a trash can with it. It's really rare that Don has to take care of Leo, on account that Leo never gets sick. I'm tired of writing, I will write more tomorrow.

Journal Entry 4

Jan. 15

Today we played a fun game. We mocked people's accents from around the world, it was really fun. First we did a Southern accent.

"Hey Leo, do ya wanna go with me to that there market and buys some whiskey?" Don said in a Southern accent.

"I might could go, but I don't think our pa paw would be pleased with us if we did, on account-" Leo said in the best Southern accent he could manage.

"Guys, just 'cause someone is from the south don't mean they go to the market and buy whiskey constantly. Southern people are very civilized. They have a few malls and huge building like us New York people, ya know that right?" Raph said in his normal voice.

"Yeah, we know, but I wish we could go to some state in the south and see what they were really like down there." I said.

"Yeah, that would be awesome to see all the ranches and things." said Don. He went upstairs to his computer and researched southern states. "It says here that the Southern people have a fast food restaurant called Chickfila, and that they serve chicken biscuits in the morning, and that almost all fast food restaurants there do."

"What the shell is a chicken biscuit?" asked Raph.

"It's a biscuit with chicken, duh." I said.

"I know that ya dumbo, I was just saying that I've never seen one in New York before." Raph said, slapping me in the back of my head.

"You know what Southern state looks the most interesting to me?" asked Don.

"Which one?" asked Raph.

"Tennessee."

"Why Tennessee Don?" asked Raph.

"Isn't Tennessee a very historical place? Like most of the American Revolution took place there or something…" Leo said.

"Yeah, I also think it has a very nice scenery over there. They actually have lots of trees, plants, and not a lot of crimes happen there. Maybe one day we could go there…" said Don. "It's also not very heavily populated, unlike New York, which has over 1 billion people."

Well, who knows, maybe we will get to go there someday…

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. In case you're wondering Leo was only sick for three days. And the only reason I know about Southern accents is because I live in the south. I also live in Tennessee. I don't really think most of the Revolutionary war took place in Tennessee, but remember it is Fan**_**Fiction**_**. I did absolutely no research whatsoever, and I don't plan to. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
